La bibliothèque
by Picotti
Summary: Elle n'est pas une salle comme les autres. Ce n'est pas juste un amas de pierres qui renferme des secrets. Elle vit, elle respire, et surtout, elle est témoin.


_Cet OS est dédié à Elizabeth Mary Holmes, en remerciement pour ses reviews._

**LA BIBLIOTHEQUE**

Depuis le jour de ma fondation jusqu'à celui où je fus ravagée, ce furent des dizaines de milliers d'événements qui se déroulèrent entre mes murs. Je fus témoin de bien des histoires, bien des aventures, bien des drames également.

J'ai vu le jour dans le château que l'on appelle Poudlard, entre les vieilles pierres de mes sœurs. C'est Rowena Serdaigle elle-même qui m'a façonnée, à la force de sa baguette et de sa volonté. Salazar Serpentard lui a donné un coup de main. Si je devais avoir des parents, ou en tout cas si je devais dire que j'avais des parents, ce serait eux que je nommerais. Même s'ils ne sont pas les précurseurs de l'idée de l'école, ce sont eux que j'ai toujours le plus chéri en mon cœur. Je suis leur enfant, le création.

Rowena pensait, et je suis ravis qu'elle l'ait fait, que les élèves de leur chère école se devaient d'avoir un lieu d'études particulier où ils trouveraient à portée de main tous les ouvrages et toutes les références dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Et dans ce cas, quoi de mieux qu'une bibliothèque, bien évidemment ?

Je vis donc le jour un samedi après-midi, sous la pâle lueur d'un soleil d'hiver. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette sensation d'éveil avec juste la conscience d'être moi et de remplir le rôle pour lequel j'avais été créée. Je n'ai aucun autre but et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune autre envie non plus. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les quatre fondateurs de l'école me gratifièrent de leur venue presque quotidienne afin de remplir au mieux mes premiers rayonnages. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas en tête de me compléter dès mes premiers jours de vie. Ils voulaient que le temps me permette de m'agrémenter, de me mettre au goût du jour comme on dit, et de garder en moi les témoignages du passé et du présent et dans le cas de divination, du futur également.

Durant ces premiers jours, j'appris à me connaître moi-même et à façonner ma propre vie. Je fut le témoins dès ces moments de mes premières émotions humaines. Là, sous le rayon des dragons d'Afrique qu'il était en train de remplir, Salazar Serpentard vola un baiser à Rowena Serdaigle. Ce fut leur secret des années durant mais au fil du temps, j'appris à reconnaître ces regards qu'ils se lançaient, ces petits gestes attentionnés l'un envers l'autre et je m'en amusais. Comme tout enfant, j'aimais l'idée de mes parents s'aimant et se chérissant.

J'assistai également aux premiers découragements de Godric Gryffondor. Assis à une table, près de la fenêtre, il soupira lourdement, soudainement persuadé que l'école allait être un échec. Il y avait mis tant d'acharnement et tant d'amour que ce ne pouvait arriver. L'école était son enfant, il en avait accouché dans bien des souffrances, avec bien des sacrifices. Je vis tour à tour Helga Poufsouffle venir lui remonter le moral, Salazar qui discuta avec lui de longues heures durant et Rowena venir lui apporter une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'entendis cette phrase que je devais réentendre encore et encore, des milliers de fois : « ah non ! On ne mange pas dans la bibliothèque ! »

Le premier jour de la première rentrée des classes, je fus, à l'image de mes sœurs et de mes quatre créateurs, d'une nervosité sans pareil. L'humidité s'écoulait le long de l'un de mes murs sans que je puisse l'en empêcher et je vibrais tellement d'angoisse que le portrait de l'arlequin qui gardait un passage menant je ne sais où, en vint presque à tomber de son cadre. Agacé, il se rendit de l'autre côté où, selon lui, les murs étaient plus tranquilles.

Les enfants arrivèrent en masse, déboulant de partout à la fois et en quelques minutes à peine, le château commença à prendre vie. Bien entendu, il fallut attendre sept ans pour que toutes les années d'études se remplissent d'élèves avides – ou non – d'apprendre. J'appris à connaître les enseignants et mon premier bibliothécaire.

Il se nommait Démétrius Prescott. C'était un vieux bonhomme, courbé en deux par le poids des ans. Sur le bout de son nez, il portait une paire de petites lunettes toutes rondes et le bout de sa barbe, d'un blanc neigeux, touchait presque le sol.

Tous les deux, nous formâmes une sacrée équipe. Le matin lorsqu'il venait ouvrir mes portes, il venait me murmurer quelques mots d'encouragement.

Le premier grand drame eut lieu lors de ma quatrième année de vie. Le roulement des cours et de la vie quotidienne commençait à s'instaurer et petit à petit, nous envisagions tous d'arriver dans la routine. C'en était presque endormant. Pas nécessairement mauvais mais disons que nous perdîmes de notre attention. Ce qui favorisa cette horrible tragédie.

C'était un matin, un matin d'hiver, je m'en souviens parfaitement. L'élève était un garçon de première année, de petite taille, un peu frêle, aux cheveux blonds et à l'air sage et tranquille. Le genre d'enfant que tous les professeurs espèrent avoir au moins un jour dans leur classe. Il était venu s'installer pour préparer un devoir. Il avait laissé son sac sur une table et était allé piocher un livre dans mes rayonnages. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il s'était rendu dans la section « enchantements et sortilèges communs ». Il avait alors déballé ses affaires, préparé ses parchemins, sa plume, son encre et avait laissé sa baguette sur le côté. Plusieurs autres élèves travaillaient et discutaient à voix basse dans les alentours. Prescott, lui, rangeait les derniers ouvrages qu'on lui avait ramené. Une journée tranquille et normale au sein d'une bibliothèque.

Je m'endormais donc, bercée par la chaleur du quotidien lorsque mon attention fut attirée par mon jeune élève se penchant dans son livre saisissant sa baguette et, dans un geste, reproduire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y eut alors une formidable explosion et un flash aveuglant suite à quoi un horrible cri de douleur agrémenté de gémissements tous plus terribles les uns que les autres vinrent ricocher contre mes murs.

Je me sentais désorientée, déboussolée. J'avais conscience que quelque chose de grave était arrivé mais la fumée qui m'emplissait m'empêchait de bien saisir. Mais dans la panique qui suivit les événements, j'entendis nettement la voix de Prescott. Et elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec les murmures tendres qu'il m'adressait tous les matins.

D'un geste de la baguette, il évacua la fumée. Et alors l'horreur se dévoila toute entière. Mon jeune élève avait, probablement sans le vouloir, lancé l'un de ces sortilèges informulés que les grands sorciers lancent parfois. Et ce fut un feudeymon dont il avait reproduit le geste. La chance fut qu'il avait raté le sortilège et donc l'effet fut bien moindre que ce qui aurait dû arriver. Mais le drame s'était tout de même produit. La table avait été entièrement calcinée, de même que certains des livres dans les rayons alentours. Et l'enfant... Merlin... l'enfant était brûlé sur tout le corps. Il souffrait atrocement.

Il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et de là, ma sœur versée dans les arts de la médecine m'annonça qu'il quitta définitivement le château quelques jours seulement plus tard. Personne n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

Je portais le deuil un long moment durant bien que je ne sus jamais, finalement, s'il avait succombé à ses blessures ou si, au contraire, il avait pu être sauvé. J'espérais de tout cœur que ses parents l'avaient simplement retiré de l'école, la jugeant trop dangereuse pour un enfant de son âge. Mais au moins, c'eut signifié qu'il était encore en vie.

Godric, Rowena, Helga et Salazar se réunirent entre mes murs, un soir, pour discuter de tout ça. Sans prendre part au débat, j'y assistai avec un intérêt tout particulier. Ce soir-là, après de longues heures de discussions et d'idées parfois intéressantes et parfois particulièrement farfelues, mes quatre parents décidèrent la construction d'une réserve dans laquelle seraient rangés tous les livres dangereux ou susceptibles de l'être. Ce à quoi, Salazar ajouta avec une pointe de rictus :

« Lorsqu'il est question de la magie, tout peut-être considéré dangereux. On ne va tout de même pas interdire l'accès complet à la bibliothèque à nos élèves trop jeunes. »

Je fus cependant fermée pour une semaine le temps que Prescott fasse l'inventaire de mes livres et les classe en fonction de leur degré de dangerosité. La réserve fut construite, munie d'une chaîne et d'un cadenas et la vie reprit son cours.

Bien des années plus tard, je fus témoin d'une autre tragédie. Helena, la fille de Rowena, presque ma sœur finalement, ma sœur humaine cependant, vécut son premier amour avec l'un des garçons de l'école. Il était jeune, plein de fougue et de talent et je dois avouer que j'appréciais moi aussi le tact dont il faisait preuve pour consulter mes ouvrages. J'avais alors la sensation qu'il était un amant me gratifiant de mes caresses.

Mais il s'avéra que la jeune Helena était la favorite d'un certain Baron qui enseignait entre nos murs l'histoire de la magie. Rendu fou de jalousie parce que la jeune fille ne lui accordait rien de plus que ce qu'une étudiante réservait généralement à son professeur, il s'arma un jour d'un poignard et à la manière d'un moldu, il lui transperça le cœur avant de se donner lui-même la mort.

La disparition de ma presque sœur fut un déchirement pour moi et bien des jours durant, les élèves se plaignirent de l'humidité que j'affichais. Mes murs pleuraient et je n'avais absolument pas envie de les en empêcher.

Helena choisit de ne pas quitter nos murs et resta dans la tour de Serdaigle où elle se morfondit sur son amour perdu, ce garçon qui n'en pouvait plus de pleurer sa chère et tendre que plus jamais il ne serrerait dans ses bras. Quant au Baron, il fut damné et continuera à jamais à brûler de désir pour celle qu'il n'atteindrait jamais.

Et à nouveau, le temps passa.

Lorsque Peeves, le poltergeist, vint rejoindre nos murs, je dois avouer que je le vis d'un très mauvais œil. A plusieurs reprises, je fus l'une de ses cibles favorites. Il alla jusqu'à faire détaler mon arlequin dans un autre tableau. Je passais plus de trois semaines sans le voir. A son retour, il m'assura que si le maudit fantôme continuait à le persécuter, il allait requérir les services d'un exorciste.

Peeves comprit plus ou moins la menace et me laissa relativement en paix bien que, de temps à autres, il lui arriva encore de venir mélanger mes ouvrages.

Le temps s'étira sans autre drame sur une si longue période que j'en vins à me demander depuis quand j'étais là. Je vis des amants, des ennemis, des marginaux, des enfants qui travaillaient pour le plaisir, d'autres qui avaient bien des difficultés. Je fus témoin de la colère, de l'amour, de la haine et de bien des émotions humaines.

Salazar fut le premier à partir. Sa mort me laissa atrocement malheureuse. Il s'éteignit un soir, dans son lit. Il était très vieux et le temps l'emporta. Rowena pleura longuement. Elle qui avait été brisée par la mort de son unique l'enfant, l'était maintenant par celle de son amant et elle le suivit de quelques semaines. J'avais perdu mes deux parents.

Désemparée, perdue, je m'accrochais désespérément à ce qui me restait. C'est-à-dire bien peu de choses. Lorsque Helga et Godric partirent à leur tour, quelques années plus tard, je fus persuadée que c'était la fin de l'école.

Mais commença alors le cycle qui ne devait jamais se terminer, du moins je l'espère : un nouveau directeur fut nommé.

Prescott me quitta un soir de juillet, en même temps que le départ des élèves pour les vacances. Il passa une main sur l'un de mes murs, caressa tendrement mes pierres.

« Tu me manqueras, me dit-il. Mais je sais que mon successeur saura prendre soin de toi. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets. »

Et lui non plus, je ne le vis plus jamais. Il m'arrive encore souvent de penser à lui.

Le temps marqua son emprunte des siècles plus tard avec l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore au poste de professeur de métamorphoses. C'était un jeune érudit plein de fougues et d'idées lumineuses, parfois un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je ne fus pas étonnée lorsqu'il fut nommé directeur. Il avait très à cœur le bien-être des élèves et du château. C'était un homme pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'admiration.

Albus Dumbledore.

Si j'avais été humaine, si j'avais été capable d'éprouver de l'amour au sens charnel du terme, je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit mon amant.

Plusieurs années après son arrivée, je fus témoin de ce que l'on appela longuement « la malédiction du poste de défense contre les forces du mal ». Tom Jedusor, qui avait été l'un de mes visiteurs les plus assidus, fut tellement vexé de ne pas être choisi pour la place qu'il la maudit. Je vis alors passer entre mes murs bien des gens pour qui j'eus plus ou moins d'amitié. Aucun ne resta.

Lors de la première guerre contre Jedusor, je fus le témoin du schisme des sorciers. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à se rassembler, murmurant à voix basse des idées qui me faisaient horreur et contre lesquelles je ne pouvais rien faire. Je constatais que l'unique loup-garou qui fréquenta jamais mes murs, était bien plus intègre qu'eux. Il était loyal, honnête, travailleur et s'employait à ne pas faire parler de lui. Je l'aimais bien ce garçon qui chuchotait et complotait avec ses amis.

La guerre fut terrible mais laissa bien peu de stigmates sur Poudlard. Et finalement, nous étions un peu hors du temps, hors des faits. Il fallut attendre l'arrivée d'Harry Potter pour que les choses changent du tout au tout. Ce garçon aux cheveux en bataille fut le héros des pierres de l'école. Et aujourd'hui encore, c'est avec respect que l'on parle de lui.

Il nous tira de bien des pétrins, il gagna la guerre pour nous. Mais le retour de Jedusor, l'enfant prodigue transformé en monstre d'égoïsme avide de pouvoir fit des ravages et, l'année de son grand retour, l'année de la grande bataille, je fus détruite. Je m'effondrai avec bien des gens que j'avais aimé : mon loup-garou déjà, ancien professeur du poste maudit, la jeune métamorphomage qui venait se cacher entre mes murs pour dévorer du chocolat, ce garçon aux cheveux roux qui avait lu tous mes ouvrages capables de lui faire inventer bien des bêtises, cet enfant avec son appareil photo qui avait tenté, un jour, de devenir reporter spécial.

Les flammes ravagèrent mes ouvrages. Mes pierres se brisèrent et dans des hurlements d'agonie, je tombais, sombrant dans la destruction.

Que pensez-vous qu'il arriva ? Les sorciers se relevèrent. Jedusor mourut, peu de temps après moi d'ailleurs et Poudlard fut relevée.

Désolé, détruit, en proie aux flammes, le château fut redressé sur ses bases et petit à petit, les sorciers nous remirent d'aplomb. Je vis le jour à nouveau sous les baguettes de bien de gens. Je n'avais plus désormais un père et une mère mais plusieurs centaines. Chaque sorcier laissa sur moi la marque de son passage, je devins un lieu de référence.

Je fus d'ailleurs dans les premières salles qui furent reconstruites. Je symbolisais le savoir et l'on fit de moi la gardienne des faits. Je suis maintenant l'élue qui raconte, celle qui a vu et qui verra encore, je suis le lieu commun où l'on se retrouve, témoin des émotions humaines, de leurs guerres et de leurs amours.

Je suis la dépositaire du savoir humain.


End file.
